Godaime x Rokudaime
by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto's day as the sixth hokage got him really tired. read and find out how he loses all of this stress. Rated M for a reason. this is my first lemon and i suck at writng but who cares give me flames anyway. we learn from our mistakes.Naru/Tsu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto now the new Hokage sat on his chair behind his desk full of papers that he really needed to do

"Man I'm really tired. I need to get a break. Maybe I should get out of here and go to the hot springs so I can relax there." His thought soon became his plan. He stood up and formed an all too familiar hand sign.

_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_

A shadow clone now took his spot and was sitting in his chair. "Well buddy, today your gonna have to be Hokage for me. Cause I need a break in order to stay in tip top shape so stay here while I go relax at the hot springs." He said to his clone. "No problem!" he responded.

"Good." With that naruto turned around and headed out to the door with a big smile on his face.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Tsunade lay inside one of the hot springs with her hair tied up like she did when she was a teenager so she wouldn't get it wet. Her body was soaking wet with a little tablet right in front of her floating on the water and holding her dango's. "Man ever since that little brat became Hokage I feel much better. I get to relax now and I won't have to sign any more of that ridiculous paper work." she grabbed her big bowl of water and pored it into the incinerator making more steam come up and making it hotter. She sighed and laid a little back so she can rest her head on the rocks surrounding the hot spring and closed her eyes." Yup this is the life."

Naruto now at the male locker room made his way to a hot spring. Not paying much attention to where he was walking as he really wanted to rest his sore body in some hot water. Holding onto his towel he walked around till he found a door and just opened it. He walked in and could already feel the hotness of the room as steam escaped when the door opened. He closed the door and looked all around the room. With too much steam he couldn't see anything but the hot spring water but he didn't care. He looked to his right and saw a table up against the wall and a pile of big cups. He took of his towel and grabbed a big bowl. Walking up to the hot spring he crouched and filled it up with the water. When it got full he poured some on himself starting from the head and letting the hot water fall down wetting all of his body. Finally satisfied he decided it was time. First he put in his right foot in and let it get use to it. Then his left and did the same. Then he slowly lowered himself into the springs. Now that he was fully covered with the relaxing hot water he laid back.

"Finally! This is what I've been waiting for. Ahhhhhhh" he said as he laid back.

Tsunade opened her eyes. _"Is somebody in here? When did they get in?"_ slowly the steam started to disappear and she can see who entered her spring. She saw Naruto there lying with his head down and his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. He looked relaxed.

"Naruto?"

YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed at him as she rose from the water. With her breast feeling the cold air she covered her nipples so Naruto wouldn't see her.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his tired eyes and saw Tsunade looking at him, covering her tits with her arms and giving him a glare with a hint of blush which turned him on a little bit.

"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Naruto screamed as he also rose from the water. "Well that's what I'm asking you?!" She replied quickly wanting this embarrassing moment to end. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. It's just that the paperwork is really tiring. I'll leave as quickly as I can." He turned around and started to get up.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head around. " I know how you feel since I use to be Hokage, and the paper work can bore the hell out of ya so I know how you feel right now. Right now you really want to rest don't you?" She said lowering herself down so the water can cover her breast.

"…Well…ye-yeah but… I c-can do that somewhere else."

"No! It's fine by me. You can stay, but if I see you taking a peek at me your gonna wish you never did. Got that!" She said to the confused Naruto across from her.

Naruto lowered himself slowly. Again once fully covered he sighed and relaxed. As the two tried to not make eye contact they found it harder than they thought.

Tsunade decided to speak up and break the silence. "So how's does it feel to be Hokage now?"

"Well it feels great but honestly I didn't think the paper work could be that boring." "yeah I know how you feel." "Yesterday I had to stay all night to finish the work I didn't get a chance to do. So I really needed a break or something that can relax me and I thought of the springs."

Tsunade thought as she heard Naruto say he needed something to relax._ "Maybe I can give my Hokage a special treatment to relax him. And I know just what could do the trick." _

"Naruto?" she said sounding so innocent.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what can really relax you."

"And what is that?" he said boringly not really sounding enthusiastic and just relaxing to what he really came for.

"Well it's very pleasurable and I think you would like it. Helps relax anyone. I'm pretty sure." She said swimming closer to him. Now that she was closer to him Naruto still didn't notice her as he had his eyes closed. She went and grabbed his penis giving it a squeeze knowing that he was naked.

"WOAH!" Naruto said now startled to what Tsunade was doing to him. "Trust me Naruto-kun. I can make you feel good."

"Well …uh… I think I need to go back now I'm not tired anymore." He got up and out of the spring. Tsunade did also and fallowed him to the door. Naruto grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself but not very good as he was to nervous on what she did to him. He grabbed the knob and opened it but Tsunade closed the door before he can get out. He turns around so he could talk his way out but he didn't see her. He then felt someone grab his towel as it fell down. He looked down and he saw Tsunade right there on her knees looking up at him with lust. She grabbed his member with one of her hands and slowly went up and down pumping him slowly.

"Oh." Naruto couldn't help it as he felt Tsunade stroking his penis. "W-What are you doing?"

"Giving my services to the Hokage." She now had his member into a full erection. Standing strong and long. He was 9-inches. This amazed her even more.

"Don't run Naruto-kun, I know you want this and you need it."

Now fully convinced and enjoying this there's no way in hell he is leaving. "Trust me I won't."

She stroked his manhood and now put it up to her face. She looked up at Naruto. Once he looked down she put the tip in her mouth sending chills up Naruto's spine. The inexperienced Hokage shoved his member farther into her mouth enjoying it once again. She slowly sucked him and with her other hand she would grab the part she hasn't sucked yet.

She pulled his member out of her mouth. "This isn't half of it yet." she said and went back to sucking him. Naruto put his hand behind her head and pushed her in a little. What she did next drove him off the edge. She suppressed her gag reflexes and took him in way deeper. Hitting the back of her head Naruto was amazed at how good she was at pleasuring him. She started to hum giving him the vibration that made him want to release.

"Tsunade-c-chan… I…I think I'm gonna cum." But she didn't stop and kept going faster. He soon released all of his cum into her mouth. Filling her up, she pulled him out. The last remaining cum shots got onto her breast. Naruto's member now went limp. "Wow. That…that was incredible."

"I'm not done yet." She then grabbed his manhood again and started to suck him cleaning him of his own sperm. Seeing that Naruto got another erection. She then pulled him out and grabbed her breast. She lifted them up and squeezed his member in there. Once he was in place she stared to stroke him going up and down. With his cum all over her tits she started to go faster. "How does it feel Naruto-kun?" "This feels… amazing." She started to suck the length that was reaching her face. "T-Tsunade-chan I think I'm gonna cum again." By the time he finished his sentence he came all over her breast and some hitting her under her chin. "Wow. Thanks Tsunade-chan."

She got up and went to the spring to get off the sperm that landed under her chin. As she bended over to get the bowl Naruto got a good view of her vagina and her ass. Getting a boner he decided of something quick. He went up to her as she still wet herself with the bowl he put his hands on her hips. "Oh...huh? Naruto-kun what are you doing?" she said as she turned her head but still giving him her back.

"You'll see soon." He turned her around and he kissed her wet lips. As they separated to take a breath she kissed him back. Naruto pulled her close to the table. He turned her around and made her bend over. Tsunade saw where this was going and supported herself against the table. Looking back she swayed her hips. "So you want to fuck me in the ass? Go on ahead. Give me a good fucking." She turned her head back to the wall and embraced herself. Naruto grabbed his member and lined it up with her ass. As soon as she stopped swaying her hips he put his tip in first.

"Oh Naruto-kun you're so big. Are you sure you can fit that." He then pushed himself in more filling her ass with his member. As he felt her walls clamp his dick he pulled back. He then grabbed her hips and let her get use to the feeling of him in her. He pushed himself in her some more this time reaching farther than he did before. "Ah! That's right Naruto-kun fuck me hard! Please!" She begged. "you're so tight Tsunade-chan."

Naruto did as she said and started to push himself in more.

"Faster." Naruto started to speed up as he still had his hands on her hips. "Harder!" now he started to use his hands and push her ass back every time he trusted in. "AH…AH…AH…AH. YES! YES!" he thrusted back into her tight asshole. As he went faster and harder her tits were swaying back and forth every time he pulled in and out of her. He let one hand go and grabbed one of her tits. With this he felt more comfortable and started to pound instead of thrusting. As he pounded her from the ass the table moved crazy and made more noise for everybody in the building to hear what they were doing. Tsunade was in her climax and she arched herself back. Naruto let go of her tit and put his hand back to her hips. Tsunade braced herself and put her arms up on the wall as she was getting fucked while bending over the table. She couldn't hold it in anymore and cam all over herself. Her own cum went dripping down her legs.

"OH…OH…OH…AH…AH…AH PLEASE FINISH ALREADY! FINISH IT INSIDE ME!" with that Naruto started to cum but that didn't stop him as he was still pounding her from behind and shooting his cum all inside of her. He pulled himself out as he still kept on shooting some sperm onto her ass now. Both exhausted their panting were all you heard.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her tired naked body to the hot spring.

"Now, we're really going to enjoy this hot spring." He said as he got in still carrying Tsunade.


	2. Beta version by K16

Godaime x Rokudaime  
0  
NarutoxTsunade  
0  
This story was Beta and remade by Kyuubi16...the plot and stuff belongs to  
this author but I helped out. So if your interested in more stories written by  
my style look up 'Kyuubi16 of the Twilight.'  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.  
After defeating Akatsuki the elemental nations had settle into a moment of  
peace. Finally succeeding his dream the blonde haired, blue-eyes Jinchuuriki  
sat behind the desk grading the papers. The sound of the stamp on paper baring  
the Hokage seal along with his sighs filled the office.  
''Man,'' He sighed as he stamped another paper. ''This is a  
bore…and I really need a break…I should get out of here, maybe go to the  
hot springs and relax,'' He mumbled to himself as he stood up and formed  
an all too familiar hand sign.  
'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!'  
A Kagebunshin appeared out of a puff of smoke in his place. "Well buddy,  
today your gonna have to be Hokage for me. Because I need a break in order to  
stay in tip top shape, so stay here while I go relax at the hot springs." He  
said to his clone. "No problem!" The Kagebunshin responded.  
"Good." With that Naruto turned around and headed out to the door with a  
big smile on his face.  
0  
MEANWHILE…  
0  
Tsunade the Godaime Hokage and Naruto's predecessor laid inside one of the  
Hot Springs. She was relaxing and enjoying her retirement with her hair tied  
up the way she used to wear it as a teenager. The warm and soothing water felt  
goof against her skin as a small tablet floated in front of her hold Dango.  
''Man this is the life…ever sense the Gaki became Hokage I can  
relax…no more getting up early…no more meetings of the council…best of  
all…No More Paperwork!'' She cheered as she grabbed a large bowl of  
water and poured it into the incinerator. More steam came up and the heat in  
the room elevated. She sighed and laid back resting her heads on the rocks  
that surrounded the hot spring. ''Yup this is the life."  
Naruto coincidentally decided to use the same Hot Spring. He was looking  
forward to relaxing as me made his way from the male locker room to the  
Spring. He needed to rest as his body felt sore. Once Kyuubi was absorbed  
completely there wasn't without downsides. One of the biggest ones was the  
massive drop in healing factor. It was still above most people's factor but  
only a bit above those with healing Kekki Gekkais which was still nothing  
compared to what he used to have.

Dismissing the thoughts and clutching his towel tighter he walked into the  
room as the steam escaped the open door. He closed it behind him and looked  
around the room. He couldn't see anyone else within the room but then he  
didn't care at the moment. He looked to his right and saw a table up against  
the wall and a pile of big cups. He took of his towel and grabbed a bowl  
walking up to the hot spring. He crouched and filled up the bowel with water  
then poured some on himself decided to let water pour from his head and pour  
down his body.  
Feeling satisfied he lowered into the spring and submerged into the water.  
"Finally! This is what I've been waiting for. Ahhhhhhh" he said as he  
laid back.  
Tsunade opened her eyes hearing the proclamation. "Is somebody in here?  
When did they get in?" Slowly the steam started to disappear and she can see  
who entered her spring. She saw Naruto there lying with his head down and his  
eyes closed as if he was sleeping. He looked relaxed.  
"Naruto? YOU BAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?'' She screamed as she  
automatically went into Anti-pervert mode. As she rose from the water she  
could feel the difference in temperature and immediately covered her bosom  
with her arms.  
"Wha?" Naruto opened his tired eyes and saw Tsunade looking at him,  
covering her breasts with her arms and giving him a glare with a hint of  
blush which turned him on a little bit.  
"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Naruto screamed as he also rose from the  
water.  
"Well that's what I'm asking you?!" She replied quickly wanting this  
embarrassing moment to end.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-chan… I didn't mean to walk in on you like that.  
It's just that the paperwork is really tiring. I'll leave as quickly as I  
can." He turned around and started to get up.  
"Wait!"  
"Huh?" Naruto turned his head around.  
" I know how you feel…when I had to do paperwork it bored the hell out of  
me…I know how it feels to want to relax,''She said lowering herself down  
so the water till nothing but her head stuck above.  
"…Well…ye-yeah but… I c-can do that somewhere else."  
"No! It's fine by me. You can stay, but if I see you taking a peek at me  
your gonna wish you never did. Got that!" She said to the confused Naruto  
across from her.  
Naruto lowered himself slowly. Again once fully covered he sighed and  
relaxed. As the two tried to not make eye contact it proved harder then they  
both thought. ''  
Tsunade decided to speak up and break the silence. "So how's does it feel  
to be Hokage now?"  
"Well it feels great but honestly I didn't think the paper work could be  
that boring."  
"Yeah I know how you feel."  
"Yesterday I had to stay all night to finish the work I didn't get a  
chance to do. So I really needed a break or something that can relax me and I  
thought of the springs."  
Tsunade thought as she heard Naruto say he needed something to relax.  
"Maybe I can give my Hokage a special treatment to relax him. And I know  
just what could do the trick."  
"Naruto?" she said sounding so innocent.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I know what can really relax you."  
"And what is that?" he asked with little enthusiasm. He just wanted to  
come and relax but so far things weren't going as planned.  
"Well it's very pleasurable and I think you would like it. Helps relax  
anyone. I'm pretty sure." She said swimming closer to him.  
Naruto had his eyes close and was unaware of the distance between them  
narrowing until Tsunade wrapped her right hand around his member giving it a  
squeeze. "WOAH!" Naruto yelled out startled by what Tsunade was doing.  
"Trust me Naruto-kun. I can make you feel good."  
"Well …uh… I think I need to go back now I'm not tired anymore." He  
said as embarrassment over flowed through him as he tried to escape. Tsunade  
though wasn't going to let him escape as she followed him to the door. While  
Naruto went to grab a towel to clothe himself, that bought Tsunade enough time  
to beat him to the door.  
''Where do you think you're going Naruto-kun,'' She said seductively as  
she moved towards him swaying her hips.  
Naruto found himself froze as he watched the arousing sight. The grip on his  
towel loosened as Tsunade pressed her impressive frame against him.  
''T-Tsunade,'' He moaned as she grabbed hold of his tool. She  
sensually stroke his member with one hand while cupping his balls with the  
next.  
''"W-What are you doing?" He managed out as his 9-inch tool game to  
attention.  
''Why I'm giving my services to the Hokage of course,'' She said as  
she nibbled on his ear causing him to groan. ''Don't try and run  
Naruto-kun…you need and want this…in fact we both do so just relax,''  
She said as she slowly slid down trailing her finger down his chest. She  
looked up at him with a sultry smile as she swirled her tongue around the tip.  
Naruto felt his tongue become tied as what he was about to say came out a  
gargled mess. His eyes then nearly popped out of his head as she felt Tsunade  
channel chakra into his tool. She then took the entirety of his member into  
her mouth and slowly sucked him. She motioned his tool upwards slightly as she  
began to bob up and down on him.  
Naruto grabbed her bun and groan as he felt his member twitch.  
She pulled his member out of her mouth. "This isn't half of it yet."  
she said and went back to sucking him. What she did next drove him off the  
edge. She suppressed her gag reflexes and began to deep throat him.  
Once she adjusted to it to a level of conformity she began To hum which  
brought his release crashing to the surface.  
"Tsunade-c-chan… I…I think I'm gonna cum." But she didn't stop and  
kept going faster. He soon released all of his sperm into her mouth. Filling her  
up, she pulled him out. The last remaining cum shots got onto her breast.  
Naruto's member now went limp. "Wow. That…that was incredible."  
"I'm not done yet." She then grabbed his manhood again and started to  
suck him cleaning him of his own sperm. Seeing that Naruto got another  
erection as she then pulled him out and began sandwiching her tool between her  
breasts. As she stroke him up and down the residual left over come of his  
first nut spurted on her breasts.  
"How does it feel Naruto-kun?"  
"This feels… amazing." She started to suck the length that was reaching  
her face.  
"T-Tsunade-chan I think I'm gonna cum again." By the time he finished  
his sentence he came all over her breast and some hitting her under her chin.  
"Wow. Thanks Tsunade-chan." He said as she got up and went to the spring  
to wash off the sperm that landed under her chin.  
As she bended over to get the bowl Naruto got a good view of her backside.  
Tsunade was always revered for her Massive E-cup Breasts but her shapely  
behind was something not as closely studied. She had an apple bottom and nice  
wide hips, which was simply amazing and often over look because her breasts  
garnered attention. The sight before him was so arousing that his boner was  
aching and begging to tear into that nice piece of ass. So he went up behind  
her and place his hands on her hips.  
"Oh...huh? Naruto-kun what are you doing?" she said as she turning her  
head over her back.  
"You'll see soon." He said bringing her open and kissing her. She  
moaned in his mouth as they kissed passionately nipping and licking each  
other's lips. He then brought her to a table massaging her breasts as she  
sat on it. He then gripped her hips and pulled her off and spun her around  
bending her open.  
"So you want to fuck me in the ass? Go on ahead. Give me a good fucking." She  
said gripping the edge of the table for support embracing herself as Naruto  
lined up his tool with her ass. He pushed forward causing her to moan.  
''Oooh! So big Naruto-kun!'' She moaned as the tip penetrated. He  
could fill her tight walls pinch him as he pressure forward.  
''That's it! Right there! fuck me Naruto-kun!'' She pleaded it as her  
hungry hole devoured his tool.  
''Tsu-chan…you're so tight,'' He groaned as he brought one of his  
hands grabbing a hand full of tit. He pulled back and slammed back into her  
causing her to moan.  
''F-Faster Naru-kun,'' She moaned as her body shuttered from the  
assault.  
He brought both hands to her hips and pulled out slamming back into her tight  
hole. He pushed her forward onto the table as her feet lifted off giving him  
better access. The result though caused Tsunade's tits to spill over the other  
side and sway back and forth as Naruto pounded into her. Their moans echoed  
throughout the room as he picked up the pace.  
''N-Naruto!'' She screamed as her walls clamped around him milking  
his seed into her ass. Tsunade groaned as his hot seed spilled into her. Naruto  
pulled out groaning as he fell down. Though Tsunade turned around with an  
angry look and licked her lips seductively. Before he could even move Tsunade  
pounced on him ravishing his body with kisses. She then lined up his member  
with her snatch and slammed down causing them to shout out their lovers name.  
''Now it's my turn Naru-kun,'' She said as she bounced up and down  
on him. She moaned in ecstasy as Naruto played with her breasts as his tool  
stressed her walls in wonderful ways.  
''T-Tsu-hime…I'm cumming!" He groaned as fifteen minutes of this new  
position brought him to the edge. He grabbed Tsunade's behind eliciting a  
mew from her.  
''N-Naru-kun…me too!'' She screamed as her walls clamped down  
tightly on him as she arched her back and came. Her juices splash down on his  
pelvis as he filled her womb with his seed.  
Both were exhausted and panting. Naruto picked her up bridal style and  
carried her tired naked body to the hot spring. "Now, we're really going  
to enjoy this hot spring." He said as he got in still carrying Tsunade

00000000000

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
